catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
CatDog in Winslowland
"CatDog in Winslowland", also known as "CatDog's Adventures in Winslowland," is an episode in Season 4. In this episode, CatDog enters Winslow's hole and discovers how he appears in many locations. Characters present *CatDog *Winslow *Rancid Rabbit *Lube *Cliff *Shriek *Mr. Sunshine *Mervis *Dunglap Synopsis In CatDog's house Dog recites Mean Bob from a book. Winslow appears and shows Dog a tennis ball from his attic. Cat did not know that Winslow has an attic. Winslow replied to him that he has many things in the attic and leaves from the house. His door to his room is left open and CatDog wonders what they should do to it but Cat throws the tennis ball into Winslow's hole and Dog and Cat enter it. Cat accuses Dog for trespassing and Dog apologizes but they continue to stay at Winslow's room. Cat picks up Winslow's bed but it disintegrated and finds a picture of himself. He adjusts it revealing it to be a switch. The wall with the picture of Cat is opened Cat throws the ball again to move to Winslow's secret rooms. In the next scene Winslow sells antennas in high demand. The scene switches to Cat and Dog crawling in the small hole. The emerge from the hole revealing that they enter a museum called the Historical Hall of Winslow T. Oddfellow. Cat and Dog look at dioramas of Winslow's ancestors carrying on a tradition of harassment, ridicule, and laughter. Cat activates a bust of Winslow which spit water at him and laughs. Dog finds his ball but Cat wants to enter a sealed chamber with many tubes connecting it. As Cat opens the door the two were sucked into one of the tubes. They accidentally expose themselves to Rancid, Lube, and Mr. Sunshine. Cat and Dog come out of the tube and Cat realizes that it is how Winslow appears in many places. They however found themselves in the museum gift shop and discovers that Winslow may have plans to destroy Cat by "improving" CatDog's house and replacing Cat's brain with cheese. Cat is horrified and turns, seeing a Winslow figure in a German military uniform on top of a globe. Dog finds it cute but Cat wonders why one needs a Winslow toy. The toy talks and Cat throws it to a tiny door, fearing that Winslow is after him. Multiple tiny doors are open and copies of Winslow toys surround Cat. Cat and Dog run from them and find an exit door but Cat finds a door with the ultimate secret. As the robots are approaching, Cat opens the secret door but it is found to be a brick wall with a sign showing "Curiosity Killed the Cat!". Cat then opens the exit door revealing another brick wall. Suddenly a platform raises Cat and Dog from the wall to avoid the robots. The two find themselves in a dark room. Several lights flashes and it is revealed that they are in a large room with Winslow overlooking the room. He activates a giant tennis ball to kill Cat so Cat runs away from the ball. He enters a narrow path out of the arena but the ball squeezes through and still rolls after Cat and Dog. It is revealed that other citizens of Nearburg including the Greasers are watching Cat and Dog fleeing from the ball on television with Winslow's sold antennas. Dog finds stairs and enters it to avoid the giant ball but he found a large puzzling room that does not follow the rules of physics. The ball reappears and Cat and Dog run from it again. They ran from the ball in many abstract pathways. Soon Cat says that he should not trespass again and Dog thinks that Cat fooled him into trespassing. The floor below CatDog opens and they fell down into a chamber. Tennis balls emerge from the floor to Dog's excitement to chase them. From the moon Mr. Sunshine reacts to the TV with a monotone yell. Mervis and Dunglap notice that their friends are hurt but they argue on which one of them met Cat and Dog first. The Greasers are amused that Cat is being harassed by Winslow and he uses his toys to tickle Cat. He laughs hysterically until when he needs water. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4